Walking the Wrong Path
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: Allen is captured by the Noah at the age of 14, Cross alerts the Black order and the exorcists are sent to rescue the boy. But how much will the Noah learn first? VOTE FOR MIZUHARA! T for Lanuguage
1. Prologue

Mizuhara: So here's a little intro to a story I'm starting, this was going to be a drabble for an alphabet meme I'm doing on my separate account, but I realized I couldn't make this a drabble

Gaarin: You should be working on truth and lies, or typing up stories that you've written by hand!

Mizuhara: LALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!

Allen walked down the cold dark alley, a small package tucked in his jacket. He emerged from the alley on the other side, stepping into the bright light that the moon was giving off. He breathed a sigh of relief, his breath fogging up in front of his very eyes.

"Almost home." He mumbled rubbing his freezing cold hands together. He was wearing a thin jacket with holes; he had a t-shirt underneath the thin jacket. His pants were black, and also filled with holes, and he wore gloves that had no fingers. He had spent another night working off the debts his guardian, Cross, had accumulated; the small package he was holding was filled with playing cards and money.

A small rustling sounded from around the corner of the alley Allen had just left. _Is someone following me? _Allen thought to himself as he back tracked to the alley entrance, it was too dark for him to see anything.

"Hello?" Allen called out lightly. (A/N: Ok that was stupid I know. If you ever hear a noise late at night RUN FOR IT! Don't stick around.) He heard a slight shuffling in the shadows, he moved towards the noise, "Hello?" He called out again. Suddenly an arm shot out of the dark and grabbed his arm. A man with shoulder length brown curly hair and a top hat stepped out of the shadow. He had golden eyes and a beauty mark right under his left eye.

Allen opened his mouth to scream, but was cut off by the man's hand over his mouth, "Ah Menino, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I might get caught by your master if you scream," Allen's eyes widened and he looked up as much as he could with the strangers hand over his mouth. "Ah, that's right I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me. I am Tyki Mikk, and I work for the millennium earl." Allen started to struggle, Cross may have been a bad mentor but he had taught Allen who the millennium earl was. He activated his eye looking for an akuma soul. Tyki pointed at the red left eye. "So I see you jumped to the assumption that I'm an akuma." Tyki laughed, "You're not going to see anything, I'm human." he stated simply, "And yet I'm nothing like you." And without further explanation, and his hand still over Allen's mouth he pulled him through the wall.

Mizuhara: So there's the intro ^^

Gaarin: Lol it's so short

Mizuhara: Shut up TAT. I'm lazy! So um yeah tell should I keep writing this?

Gaarin: No you should work on truth and lies

Mizuhara: (completely ignoring Gaarin) The only way I'll know is if you _**REVIEW, **_oh yeah, vote for me to!


	2. Why Your Here

Allen blinked slowly, dazed by a sudden bright light. He felt the arms that had grabbed him release, and move to tie a blindfold around his eyes. Realizing what was happening Allen struggled, trying desperately to get away from his captor. He tried to scream out but found another pair of hands harshly placing what felt like some kind of tape over his mouth.

"Now we can't have you making too much noise, now can we?" The voice came from the person directly in front of him. It sounded older and sickly sweet.

"Whm re bu" Allen internally swore as he realized that his voice had come out muffled

"Well my dear boy, I am The Millennium Earl. I need you to come with me, ok?" Before Allen's horribly muffled response could come out someone at least twice his size was pushing him, effectively causing him to start walking "Oh yes, that would be skin boric pushing you. Now let us board the Ark."

*PAGE BREAK*

Cross pulled his sleeve up and glanced at his watch. "Where the hell is that kid. I told him to be back here with my cash hours ago." He glanced over at the phone sitting next to him. "I guess it can't hurt to check where the Earl has been recently..." Slowly Cross reached out his gloved hand and gently picked up the phone; he called Timcanpy over and plugged him into the contraption. The phone rang once...twice...thrice...Cross started to lower the phone down to the receiver when finally the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Komui's voice came out crackly from bad reception; Komui had a definite tired run down tone.

"Hey it's Cross. I wanted to know, where was the last place the earl was spotted?"

"Oh, Cross! This is the first time you have contacted us in...Two years. Well I think some finders reported him in...Belgium last, why?"

"No reason. Bye"

"Wait Cross I have a ques-" Cross quickly moved the phone from his ear to the receiver, he moved his hands from the phone and rubbed his face.

"Fuck, It's going to be a long night" He reached over to the night stand and pulled out a brochure from the drawers, it was labelled 'Best bars in Brussels*'

*PAGE BREAK*

After being taken through what voices around him kept calling the ark he was taken to a room and shoved down on to a bed. Somebody stepped forward and removed the blindfold, he found himself on a four poster bed with dozens of pillows. In the door way stood an assortment of people: The man with a top hat who had identified himself as tyki, another man in a top hat but he was fat and had what appeared to be a giant permanent smile, there was a young girl with spiky purple hair, a man who looked like a girl with long blond hair and weird make up, another boy with weird make up but he had short black hair, and a scary looking man who was really tall and bulky. They all had grey skin and stigmata across their foreheads. The man with the top hat who wasn't Tyki smiled, if possible, even more.

"As I said before I am the Earl. These are my" the smiled took on a more sinister tone "friends, Road" he motioned to the girl "Jasdero" the boy with blond hair "Devitto" the blond hairs boys apparent twin "and as you already know Tyki and skin boric" he pointed towards Tyki and then the bulky man. "we are out destroy all of the innocence, as I assume your master has already told you. But what he probably hasn't told you is about them" a gesture to the collection of people "but I don't feel it important that I explain. I will simply tell you that they are Noah. Now, you are here because the memories of the 14th were implanted in to you by a man by the name of Mana, also we are going to use you as a weapon against the organization that your master works for. Now we cannot trust you not to escape, so you will have someone watching you at all times and will only be the Noah who are trusted to guard you. For now it will be..." He looked around at the people surrounding him the girl, Road, crossed her fingers and looked really excited "Tyki." The girl deflated for half a second , and then started pouting.

"Of course Earl" Tyki responded in a very polite tone and then moved to the corner of Allen's room where there was a chair. He pulled out a book that appeared to be on the Fibonacci sequence, and started to read. Everyone else filed out of the room, Road gave Allen a creepy look before leaving. Once they were all out Allen distinctly heard a lock click.

"So...is that book any good?" Allen mentally swore at the fact that even in situations like this, he couldn't help but be polite

*PAGE BREAK*

"Are you stupid? Have you seen this boy our not?" Cross shoved a badly drawn picture of Allen in the bartenders face.

"Sir, I'm sorry that is a horribly drawn picture, I can't tell at all!" The bartender tried to explain for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"Oh my god man, are you retarded? How many white haired boys with curse marks come in here?"

"OH! That's a curse mark! I thought it was blood! Yes that boy was here a few hours ago. He beat the men at that table in a game of poker, took their money and then left. Cross grumbled as he walked over to the men's table, it was going to be a long night.

*PAGE BREAK*

*Brussels is the Capital of Belgium

Mizuhara: Well, here is the update...finally I listened to a bunch of music while writing this, here is the list: Rose tints my world from Rocky Horror picture show, Hello my treacherous friends from Ok Go, Dead from Voltaire, A good Idea at the time from Ok Go, Today 4 U from RENT, Get over it from Ok Go, Maybe Tomorrow from Overdust, Tobacco Island from flogging molly, the 2010 Oscars opening from Neil Patrick Harris, When your Evil from Voltaire, Seven deadly sins from flogging molly, How long Overdust, Slipping from Dr. Horribles Sing along Blog. Anyone who has heard every single one of these songs before this is my new best friend.

Gaarin: lol, that's a lot of music. How long did this take you to write?

Mizuhara: Shut up. At least I finally updated :D

Gaarin: You should update Truth and Lies

Mizuhara: GO AWAY! Please Review! And Vote for me on the poll on our profile IM ALMOST WINNING!


End file.
